lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire
The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire is the seventeenth episode of Season 2. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis Things heat up when Bo tangles with Fae politics in an attempt to save some very important people. Meanwhile, Kenzi risks more than she intended when she does a favour for Hale. Plot Hale asks Kenzi to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to impress his father at an upcoming Inverell event that the Noble Fae families will be attending. Kenzi agrees to do so, but Nate becomes concerned that something is going on and Kenzi isn't telling him about it. Lauren and Nadia visit Bo, and Nadia searches through Bo's home to find clues about what Bo's relationship with Lauren is. Bo confronts Nadia and tells her that she has nothing to worry about, but Nadia doesn't seem to believe Bo. Hale introduces Kenzi as his girlfriend to his family, but they are rude towards her and reject her because she is human. They openly express their disdain of humans in general, as well as their racial views of anyone not of their own family. As this happens, a creature is attacking the Noble families and killing their leaders one by one. Val Santiago, Hale's sister, comes on to Dyson and Hale discovers them having sex, and tells Dyson that he doesn't know him anymore. Bo discovers that the Fae families are being attacked by a Cherufe which the Noble families had double-crossed, Hale's father being among them. He did so by not giving up his first born daughter to it. Nate confronts Kenzi at the event about what is going on, but they patch up their relationship. Bo stops the Cherufe's attack and announces the coming of The Garuda to the assembled families, but none of them want to help her. Bo tells them all that it is obvious to her that The Garuda is making them all more violent towards each other than they normally are, and they need to band together to fight it, but they are too frightened to do so. In the end, she leaves with Hale and Kenzi, Hale rejecting his father, but gaining a small measure of support from him. As the episode ends, Lauren finds Nadia cutting herself with a knife, but Nadia has no memory of doing so. As they embrace, Nadia's face changes as if she is possessed by something or someone, but Lauren does not see this. Songs and Music * Bach Badinerie by Kristian Southhouse * Bach Brandenburg 2nd by Kristian Southhouse * Boccherini Minuet ''by Kristian Southhouse * ''Chopin Mazurka Opus 7 No. 1 by Kristian Southhouse * Chopin Mazurka Opus 7 No. 2 by Kristian Southhouse * Handel Entrance Of The Queen Of Sheba by Kristian Southhouse * Jigs In A by Ashley MacIsaac * Old Mythologies by The Barr Brothers * Sinner ''by Emika * ''Tchaikovsky Waltz From Serenade For Strings by Kristian Southhouse Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the novel The Girl Who Played with Fire by Stieg Larsson. :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music